


A New Day

by leeyanatasya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A New Day, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Love, One Shot, Sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyanatasya/pseuds/leeyanatasya
Summary: Kang Brian is lost within his days with only the night to make him feel alive. He sees no hope in mornings; the sunlight penetrating his room only reminds him that he has no purpose. Then another form of sunlight knocks on his door."You gotta get up, Brian. It's a new day."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave comments if you enjoyed it, thank you ❤️

He’s reminded of love with the thumping of fists on his bedroom door. 

He groans to himself at the sound, squinting his eyes to locate the discarded pillow and place it over his head, trying to drown out the sound. It’s morning, he knows; the slight squint could still detect the unwelcomed sunlight penetrating into his room; and it’s Monday, a day most dread with himself being no exception. He doesn’t have a job, not for a long while – he makes end meets playing gigs at the local bar downtown, just enough to pay the rent with his roommates. 

A roommate who won’t stop waking him up on Monday mornings even with no job to rush to. 

“Go away!” he yells, though it comes out muffled with his face planted in the pillow. God, he hates Mondays. He hates them for the same reason everyone does; having to wake up early by the annoying sound of an alarm. Or, in his case, a person. 

“I’m not leaving for work until you get up.”

“I’m not getting up.”

“Then I’ll just have to come in.”

“I locked the door.”

“You never do.”

He pauses, trying to remember the day before. He got home slightly drunk and very sleep-deprived, made the walk to his room, opened the door, kicked it close, collapsed on the bed and –

Damn it, she was right. He forgot. He always does.

“I’m coming in, Brian. You’re not naked, are you?”

Brian rolls his eyes, before throwing the pillow across the room as it hits the door. She somehow takes the sound of collision as an answer and opens the door, leaning her head in and smiling brightly at him. 

A different ray of sunlight has penetrated the room.  
It’s the first thought that comes to his mind when he sees her. Of course, he would never in a million years admit that. Instead, Brian closes his eyes again and turns the away from her, prompting the girl to enter the room and kneel beside his bed. 

“Get up, Brian,” she speaks, smiling to him even if he can’t see her. He knows she’s smiling. She always is. No matter how much he makes life a little hard on her. 

“I don’t see the point. I don’t have a job; I’m allowed to sleep in.” Brian turns his head slightly to see her shake her head playfully at him; she tugs on his blanket but he holds it with a firm grip, not wanting to give up so easily. 

“Come on, wake up.” She sighs, leaning her elbows on the edge of his bed; she places her chin in one hand and continues tugging on his blanket in the other, increasing Brian’s frustration until he finally gives in and turns towards her. 

“Stop that.” He sneers, and she rolls her eyes, though the smile never leaves her lips. She extends her hand out towards him; Brian groans for the nth time, knowing what she wants; he removes his arm from under the blanket and places his hand in hers. She squeezes it slightly, allowing him to feel the warmth that constantly radiates through her, without fail, every single time. Her coming into his room to wake him up on Monday mornings has become a weekly routine, mainly because she knows he dreads them more than most. 

Brian hates Monday mornings for the same reason everyone does. But he also hates them for the same reason everyone does not. When Monday comes, most people get up early; they make coffee, they have breakfast and they travel to work and school, all the while complaining of Monday blues and having to start yet another exhausting week. But those people are the ones who are luckiest – they wake up on Mondays knowing they have a purpose. They wake up, knowing there’s a reason for them to get out of bed and start the day. They wake up to fulfil their place in the world. 

Mondays are a dread. Mondays are hated by most. But Mondays are a blessing in disguise; Mondays remind you that there’s a reason to keep on living, to keep on moving, to keep on waking up in the morning. For Brian, Monday mornings do the exact opposite. They remind him that he has no job, no purpose, no reason to stay awake and move and live; he is tragically lost without a place in the world, and that sense of realisation hits its peak today, every single week. It is a constant cycle that breaks him the more time passes by, and he believes that if he continues to avoid his worst fears and allow the time to idly pass him by, then he won’t have to face that feeling of dread that comes with the sunlight penetrating his room.

But she never allows him to.

Every single Monday, she knocks on his door. She sits by his bed, and she holds his hand in hers and she tells him the words he never thinks he needs until he hears them. 

She looks at him now, the evergreen smile still plastered on her face as he keeps his in a nonchalant expression, trying to ignore his heart beating just by the feel of her warm hand in his. Even tragically lost, she shows him there’s sunlight on whatever path he may be on. 

“You gotta get up, Brian. It’s a new day.” 

Brian’s heart leaps into his chest as she pulls on his hand, urging him to stand up. He resists for a moment, just to relish in the pure annoyed look on her face – he finds it endearing, even if he’ll never admit so. He chuckles as she scrunches her nose at him, getting the exact the reaction he was hoping for. 

“Come on, let’s eat breakfast together before I have to spend the rest of the day with people who hate me. I need to spend what time I have now with people who actually find me appealing.” 

Oh, if only she knew. 

She continues to tug on his hand vigorously and Brian laughs, finally giving in and placing his feet on the floor. He stands then, finally on his feet, and the thought of staying in bed the whole morning lingers in the back of his mind, but it dissipates gradually as she moves away from him, walking towards the high window where the ray of light shines through. 

With every step, she becomes more and more encapsulated by the sunshine, and every little detail he’s always noticed becomes a little clearer and brighter; the evergreen blinding on her lips, the glimmering shine of her hair, the comforting warmth she radiates; everything seems to captivate him even more as she stands under the sunlight. 

Sunlight. She is personification of everything it means to be.

She stands on her toes then, peering out the window and smiling at the view she sees. She turns back to him and winks, giving him a thumbs up in the process.

“I can see it now.. Today is going to be a great day.” 

Come rain or shine; hell or high waters; every morning, once she’s gotten him out of bed and onto his feet, she’ll say the exact same thing. 

And perhaps it is a simple gesture; from the moment she knocks on the door to the moment she she says the words that motivate him every morning. It isn’t complex, it isn’t grand. It is small, but kind; it reminds him of love in the best way, with the best outcome. It allows him to indulge in the idea of a beautiful morning.

So when she makes her way back to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him along out of the room for breakfast before she leaves for work, Kang Brian leaves behind the familiarity of his bed with a smile of his face. Because for today, though it may be Monday, he has hope. He has hope for a brighter morning, he has hope for a brighter day.

After all, it is a new morning. It is a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my work on twitter:
> 
> @/endlesskyh
> 
> Ask me stuff on:
> 
> curiouscat.me/endlesskyh
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
